Whatever Will Be
by bahoobies
Summary: Jade catches Beck cheating on her and Tori helps heal her broken heart. And somehow, somewhere along the way revelations are revealed and before they know it, Tori and Jade are trying their best date in secret. But nothing stays secret forever. R&R.
1. Just The Start

**Whatever Will Be**

**Rated T for language and some strong sexual content.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: "Just The Start"**

* * *

Alcohol. Drugs. Idiots everywhere.

I turn around and try to find someone I know while I wait for Jade to get out of the bathroom, but I recognize no one. Why did Jade want me to go to this party anyway? How did she know these people? They all look so much older than we are. Jade and I are only seventeen.

I slump into a chair in the corner of the living room and watch a bunch of people play beer pong. I fake sip my drink and pray Jade will walk in any second. I check my phone and realize ten minutes has passed since she said she had to use the bathroom. At first, I think there could be a line, but a sinking feeling rises in my stomach and I ask the girl next to me where the bathroom is. She looks at me with disgust and speaks in a slur. "Upstairs to the right." I thank her and run upstairs.

I am missing the finale of America Sings for this stupid party, dammit. I walk slowly as I look for the bathroom and I see it with the door wide open. Panic hits me hard and my heart rate quickens. I spin around and slam into a guy who pushes me away and keeps walking as he looks me up and down giving me a dirty look. I apologize and run the other way. God, this house is like a fucking maze. I start looking in every room and a few moments later, I hear shouting and it seems like everyone is rushing over to the source. I start following people and approach the basement door.

"You fucking man whore," I hear a voice scream. A voice I recognize instantaneously. My heart is pounding in my ears as I push people out of the way to get downstairs. I immediately see Jade - tear stricken, tired, and heart broken - and I glance at who she's yelling at and I nearly faint as I see it's Beck, who happens to be only in his underwear. I had no idea he was at this crazy party.

Jade pushes him, screaming creative profanity at the top of her lungs. Beck tumbles over due to the amount of alcohol he's most likely had. I rush over to them before things get worse - and I still have no idea why's he's almost naked. I try to ignore that little bit of information, but suddenly a half naked female with long blonde hair comes into my view. And then it hits me.

Beck was cheating on Jade.

And she's fucking mad. And I don't fucking blame her.

"What is going on?" I ask, stepping between them so Jade doesn't strike again. Beck already has a bloody lip, I'm assuming from her.

"I'll tell you what's going on! This stupid fucktard was having sex with some dirty slut bag," Jade screams, her mascara is running and I'm in complete shock. I stand frozen, not knowing what to do. I mean, what can I do? I've never seen Jade like this. Ever. It's extremely unsettling to see her like this.

"We weren't having sex," the blonde slut counters.

"Don't fuck with me," Jade says taking a step toward her. "You were about to." I grab her arm in warning. The last thing she needs is to get into a physical fight.

"I'm sorry, Jade," Beck says, stilling laying on the floor completely drunk. "I'm sorry."

"Put that on your grave, asshole. We're over. I never want to see your fucking face again." And with that she storms off. I look at Beck in complete shame and I run after Jade.

"Jade! Jade! Jade, wait up!" She sprints to her car and starts it only a second later. I get in the passenger side quickly and take out the key. "Jade, I don't think you're okay to drive."

"I'm fine," she mumbles as silent tears slide down her cheeks.

"No, you're not. You had some drinks. Let me drive."

She looks at me. "You don't have your licence, remember? You failed your road test."

"I don't care right now. You're in no position to drive."

She stares at me and bursts into tears before I can even react. "I hate him," she sobs. "I hate him so much. I didn't even know he was going to this party. I can't believe this." She leans her head against the steering wheel and sits there crying, her shoulders rising up and down as she chokes out sobs.

I rub her back awkwardly. "You should stay at my house tonight," I say sweetly.

She shakes her head.

"Please," I urge her. "I think it's best. I'll drive you to your house so you can get your pajamas and clothes for tomorrow. Come on, we can have a slumber party and we won't talk about boys. We can watch movies all night and I'll let you use whatever swears you want as loud as you want."

She glances at me and wipes some tears. "Fine."

We get out of the car at the same time and switch sides. I start up the car and she grabs my wrist as I grip the steering wheel tightly. "Don't tell anyone about this. Promise?"

"I promise," I reassure her. And as I drive to her house, I wonder if she means what happened with her and Beck or the fact that she's sleeping over my house, or maybe both.

I go inside with her and I see her room for the first time. It's red and black and scary - it's Jade. I feel as though seeing Jade's room for the first time is some kind of huge stepping stone - like Jade really trusts me and maybe actually considers me her friend now.

We drive to my house and it's half past midnight when we arrive. We walk inside slowly, trying to be as quiet as possible. As soon as I shut the door, the lights in the kitchen turn on and my mom storms over to me.

"Tori, where the hell have you been? Do you think it's acceptable to come home this late?" Oh boy, she's pissed.

"In my defense it's a Saturday night," I reply quietly. "Um, can Jade sleep over please?"

My mom looks like she wants to scream at me, but when she looks over at Jade and can see how distraught she is, she takes a deep breath. "Jade, why don't you go on up to Tori's room and get ready for bed."

Jade does as told and runs off. I turn to my mom and force a small smile. "Thanks."

"What happened? Why does it look like she was crying her eyes out?"

"Because she was. We were at a party and Jade caught Beck cheating on her, so she dumped him and she's really heartbroken about it."

She sighs. "Was there drinking at this party?"

I roll my eyes. "Yes, but I don't drink so you don't need to worry. I'm gonna go check on Jade."

And before my mom can say anything else, I run up to my room to find Jade in her pajamas sitting on the floor in front of my bed hugging her knees. I sit down beside her, so close that our limbs have contact - which oddly makes me feel kind of lightheaded and I'm not sure why.

"You okay?" I ask and then mentally slap myself for it. Obviously she's not okay.

"I'm wonderful," she says bitterly. "Yeah, it's very comforting to see your half naked boyfriend rubbing some random girl's underwear and making out on some old couch that smells like sex as they act like nothing's wrong at all. I'm amazing, thanks for asking. This is a great day."

She's evidently holding back tears and I bite my lip roughly to try to rid myself of the guilt. "I shouldn't have asked. Sorry."

"I'm going to sleep now," she says, changing the subject. She stands up and jumps in my bed curling up under the covers. I go into the bathroom to change into my pajamas, brush my teeth, and then walk in my room slowly. I hesitantly lay down beside Jade and drift off to a deep sleep.

* * *

**A/N: This was kind of short, but I promise future chapters will be longer. Love it? Hate it? I won't know unless you leave a review.**


	2. Under The Rain

**Whatever Will Be**

**Rated T for language and some strong sexual content.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: "Under The Rain"**

* * *

Surprisingly I slept really well. No disturbances. No tossing and turning. And Jade seemed to sleep well too. It's like she wasn't even there. I lean on my forearms and check the time.

Almost nine.

I swing my feet around, stand up, and stretch my arms out wide. Then I turn around to see if Jade's awake and my heart drops into my butt. She's not even there.

My first instinct is to see if she's downstairs eating breakfast so I run downstairs, hoping she hasn't left. I stomp down the stairs and ignore the fact that Trina is the only person in the kitchen making a complete mess trying to make some kind of meal.

"Where's Jade?" I ask nervously.

"Uh, how should I know?" Trina asks without even looking up at me.

I roll my eyes and run upstairs into my parent's room. My dad is at work, but my mom is sitting in bed reading a book. She looks up at me calmly. "Can I help you?"

"Did Jade leave?"

She sits up straighter. "She's not in your room?"

I shake my head.

"Well," my mom sighs, "maybe you should give her some space."

"You're insane," I say. "She needs me, Mom. I know she does. She trusts me enough to actually cry in front of me. I mean, I doubt she wants to be alone."

"I don't know, honey. Jade strikes me as the type to like being alone."

"Oh what do you know," I groan. "I'm going to see if Cat knows where she is."

"Do you need me to drive you?"

"No, I'll just walk."

So I rush to my room and change into casual Sunday clothes and get outside as fast as I can. Of course it's raining. Just my luck.

But I start walking to Cat's house anyway, and suddenly all of last night's events became extremely vivid. And the more I think about them, the more they don't even feel real. I inhale sharply as I see a girl with dark hair and green highlights standing near a cliff.

The only thing under the cliff is a busy highway. There's nothing interesting down there, so I don't know why she would look down like it's some kind of beautiful island- holy shit, that's Jade.

I sprint over to her. "Jade! Jade!" She turns around and looks at me with puffy eyes and a bright red nose. I grab her wrist and pull her away from the edge. "What are you doing here?" I ask, even though I have a fairly good idea.

"I don't know," she says softly. It makes me feel sick to my stomach - how much she's not acting like herself. Beck completely broke her, and now I can't help but feel like it's my responsibility to put her back together.

"Why did you leave?"

"Tori, just go. Alright? Leave me alone. I want to be alone," she says, anger boiling up to the surface.

I shiver (thanks to the cold rain) and cross my arms. "If you think I'm going to leave you alone next to a cliff, you're delusional."

"Why do you care so much?"

The fact that she seems genuinely shocked that I care breaks my heart. "You're my friend. Of course I'm going to care."

"Don't coddle me, all right. Don't treat me like I'm incapable of handling this myself, okay? Just leave me alone."

Okay she is losing her mind. "Jade, you're standing next to a cliff in the pouring rain, so if that's how you handle someone cheating on you- by jumping off of a cliff- you're clearly not capable of handling it by yourself. It's okay to need somebody."

"You don't know what it's like to have somebody cheat on you," she says in a low voice.

"Yeah, I do. Remember Steven?"

"But you don't know what it's like to have somebody you've loved for as long as you can remember be unfaithful to you. You don't get it. Beck was the only person I ever felt comfortable enough around to actually laugh or cry. I only show emotion in front of people who I love and trust and that's not a lot of people."

I feel my stomach do a few cartwheels for a moment. Without thinking I say, "You show emotion in front of me."

She looks at me with some kind of revelation, like she has never realized she ever did.

And a minute later she steps closer to me, cupping my face. She presses her lips firmly against mine and I stand completely frozen. Oh my god, what is happening?

Before I can finish processing what's occurring she steps away from me and in a blink of an eye runs past me. I want to follow her, but I can't even move. Holy hell, did Jade really just kiss me or am I hallucinating?

Or am I having another one of those naughty dreams I really shouldn't ever have?

I snap back into reality and decide to go home and get dry and wait for what just happened to sink in. On my walk home, the rain stops and the sky clears up. As I'm walking up my front porch steps, my mom opens the front door holding her purse.

"Oh! Tori! Did you ever find Jade?"

"Yeah, I found her," I answer quickly.

"Where was she?"

"Um, she was at Cat's house. Are you going out?"

"Yeah, I'm going to the mall. Do you want to dry up and come with me?"

As nice as my mom is being, I really don't want to be around her (or anyone) right now. "No thanks," I say, walking inside. As the door shuts behind me, I stop shortly seeing Trina in the kitchen with an even bigger mess.

"What are you doing?"

"Cooking dinner."

"It's not even lunch yet," I say, clearly getting irritable.

She scoffs. "I have a date tonight with a super hot drum player and he's starting a band, so I figure if he's looking for a lead singer he'll want to pick me if I'm his girlfriend."

"I don't even know how to reply to that." I turn and jog up to my room, ignoring Trina who is still trying to talk to me. I slam my door and slide down as the fact that Jade just kissed me settles into my brain.

Jade kissed me.

Jade put her lips on mine.

I'm not complaining, but I just want to know why... And if she'd ever do it again... And before I can dive even further into my thoughts, my phone rings. I run over and answer it thinking it will be Jade.

It's not.

_"Hey, uh, Tori, can I talk to you?"_

"Beck? Why are you calling me?" The goddamn nerve of this boy.

_"Because I want to talk to you."_

"Fine. Speak. But everything you say can and will be held against you."

_"I'm sorry, okay, I didn't mean to hurt Jade. I was intoxicated and I didn't even know she was there. It was a mistake. A horrible mistake and I-"_

"Um, why are you apologizing to me? I'm not the one you cheated on." And with that I hang up. Man, school is going to be awkward tomorrow...

* * *

The moment I step inside Hollywood Arts I look at Jade's locker, but she's not there.

"Yo Tori!" I hear Andre calling my name. I walk over to his locker slowly.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Have you seen that new video of the guy who can-"

"Sorry, Andre, I really can't talk right now," I interrupt him and walk quickly to my locker. I don't mean to be rude, but I just want to get my books and see if I can track down Jade. Ugh, she's probably not even at school.

"Hiiii."

I take a deep breath and close my locker, forcing a smile. "Hey, Cat."

"Is Jade here today?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." The fact that Jade was about to jump off a cliff yesterday and the fact that she kissed me, ran off, and hasn't contacted me since is really making me worried. I just want things to be normal again.

"Hey, Tori!" I hear my name being called and I inwardly groan when I hear who it is.

It's Beck.

After our phone conversation yesterday, I was hoping he would be the one not in school so I wouldn't have to deal with him. I tell Cat I'll see her in class and I start walking away from Beck who was heading right towards me. I make it to Sikowitz's classroom door when he catches up to me. Damn.

"Can you stop running away from me?" he asks, sounding a bit desperate.

"I'm not running. I'm just standing here, aren't I?"

He ignores my sassy remark and gets to the point. "Can you please tell Jade I'm sorry? I guess she's not in school today, but I just really want her to know that I didn't mean to-"

"to cheat on her?"

"It was a mistake. I love Jade. You know that."

"You may love her, but as far as I know she doesn't love you. Not anymore anyway."

He scrunches up his face as if someone had just punched him in the gut. I guess, in theory, I just verbally punched him. Fantastic.

Beck hesitates suddenly and asks quietly, "So is Jade okay?"

"Are you kidding me?" I gasp. Honestly what is wrong with this boy. "Of course she's not okay. You broke her heart. And I'm not going to apologize to her for you. Get some balls and do it yourself. And be prepared for her to not forgive you."

* * *

"Hello, Mr. Jade's dad... Is Jade here?"

"Who are you?"

"Tori Vega. One of Jade's friends."

I decided to go to Jade's house right after school to make sure he's not making friends with a cliff again. And I'm hoping to the heavens above that she's there.

He looks me up and down with a straight face. "Sorry, Jade isn't home."

My heart sinks. "She's not in her room?"

"No. Have a good day."

"Are you sure?" I ask, keeping the door open with my foot and I smile my bright Tori smile so he doesn't get mad at me.

"Yes," he says quickly.

"Well, do you know where she is or when she'll be back?"

"Nope."

Then he slams the door in my face. Rude. I stand on their front porch (which really needs to be repainted) and I pull out my cell phone to call Jade. When she doesn't answer, I leave a quick voice mail.

"Hey, Jade, um, it's me Tori. So, uh, yesterday you kind of left suddenly and I haven't seen you since and you weren't in school today and to be honest I'm kind of worried, so could you please call me when you get this? We really need to talk about, um... stuff."

That was incredibly awkward.

I start walking home, and purposely take the route by the cliff to the highway. Luckily, Jade isn't there. But to my surprise, when I get home and walk in my living room, Jade is there sitting on the red couch staring at the blank tv.

"Jade," I say rushing over to her, tossing my large school bag aside. I sit beside her and she doesn't react. "Talk to me," I beg.

She doesn't respond.

"Okay if you're not going to talk to me, then why are you even-" I can't even get another word out as she turns to me and presses her lips against mine in the matter of a second.

And the only sane thought I can muster is thank goodness Trina still isn't in the kitchen.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update. I've been really busy. I really appreciate each and every review, so thank you so much for the wonderful reviews on the first chapter. I hope you guys like this chapter as well! :)**


	3. Confessions

**Whatever Will Be**

**Rated T for language and some strong sexual content.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: "Confessions"**

* * *

Do I pinch myself to wake up?

I can't help but pull back hesitantly. "Um," I whisper, "why did you... Why do you keep... uh, I don't really know what to say."

She smiles devilishly at me and I laugh awkwardly.

"Okay what's going on? Am I on some practical joke show? Why do you keep kissing me?"

She sits up straighter and looks away from me. "Just because."

"Just because why?"

She shrugs. "Men suck."

I raise my eyebrows in shock. "Uh, I know you got your heart broken, but that doesn't mean all men suck. Only some of them. Trust me, there are some amazing guys out there. And one day you'll find the right guy. If you just give it time you'll-"

"Tori, stop talking," Jade demands bluntly. I roll my eyes in reply at the rude remark. "Maybe you think I'm being stupid by saying that guys suck, but that doesn't mean I'm stupid for kissing you."

I feel my hands get all clammy and my heart starts pounding harder than it already was. "What?"

"Seriously, I'm done with guys. And don't even try to pretend that you don't spend most of your time staring at me. Or more specifically, my chest."

Oh my god I'm gonna freaking puke. "Are you okay? Are you under the influence right now? Seriously, you're not making sense... You don't like girls _that_ way, and neither do I. I mean this is all just kind of out of the blue and it's really weirding me out."

"Relax, Tori." She smirks.

I gulp quietly. "Uhhh, not to be rude, but I feel like this is all some kind of sick joke you're playing on me."

"Well it's not. This is the twenty first century and here in America when two people like each other they date."

Oh my goodness. I stand up suddenly, despite the fact that I was having a dizzy sensation. My throat feels like it's closing and my heart feels like it's going to explode. I shake my head out of pure shock. "I... I need time... to actually take this all in. This whole situation with Beck only happened a few days ago. I can't say anything until you at least talk to him."

She stands up, hands on hips. "Why do I have to talk to that asswad?"

I shrug awkwardly. "Because... he's been your boyfriend for a really long time. You guys have a long history together and I'm just... Tori. I'm a girl. You can't seriously want to date me. Don't you love Beck? I know what he did was wrong, but he still loves you! He told me! People make mistakes, maybe you should just forgive him and-"

She steps closer to me, resting a hand on my shoulder. "Hey, calm down."

"I can't calm down, Jade. You kissed me. Twice. I know your heart was recently ripped out of your chest, but it's not fair to keep doing this to me."

"Doing what?"

"Playing with my feelings," I answer exasperatedly. "I'm really confused about what gender I like and you're not helping!"

She seems shocked by my confession and I'm shocked by it too. And then she seems upset. "Is it my turn to talk now?"

I nod soundlessly.

She sighs, "I just... I don't show my feelings to a lot of people. I don't show my feelings to anyone, really. Except Beck. And you, like you pointed out yesterday. And it kind of got me thinking. Beck has been with me for a really long time, but he never really was there for me when I needed him to be. I loved him, no doubt, but people change and maybe I need some change my life for once, for the better. And maybe it's just me, but even when I treat you like absolute shit and shun you and act like you don't matter, you still care about me and you always are there for me. I don't know why you don't hate me yet, but I do know that... you're special because of it."

I stand there, completely still with my jaw slightly dropped. I feel like I just imagined all of that.

"Jade, that's sweet, but you should still talk to Beck..."

She scoffs and storms past me. "Suit yourself," she says, slamming the door. I sit back down on the couch, head in hands, trying to take in everything that just happened. I replay my kiss with Jade under the rain. I replay how she just takes my face in her hands and presses her lips against mine with a beautiful determination.

Oh man. I'm so screwed.

* * *

It's been almost a week since Jade and I last locked lips and we've hardly talked. I feel as though her heart felt confession and my panicky verbal outbursts ruined things in a way.

I stand by my locker, eyeing Jade at hers. I need to know if she talked with Beck yet. It's killing me. I slowly make my way over to her, taking a deep breath. "Jade?"

She turns to me hesitantly. "Tori?"

"I was just wondering if you've talked to Beck yet."

"I'm sure you'll be disappointed to know that I haven't."

I frown and look away awkwardly. "Why won't you talk to him? At least try and end things on a good note between you two."

"I don't get why you want me to talk to Beck so badly."

"Because... you and him not being able to be in the same room together is totally ruining the dynamic of our little group, and I just want things to be normal again."

"Me too," she says numbly. "Now tell me the real reason."

"I don't want to talk about it in the middle of a busy hallway..."

She shuts her locker, grabs my wrist, and drags me to the janitor's closet. From the corner of my eye I see Andre watching the whole thing from the stairs. I hope he wont ask me to explain any of this.

The closet door closes and Jade crosses her arms. "Okay, now can you spill?"

I nod hesitantly. "I just want you to talk with Beck because if you stop being stubborn you guys can make up and get back together."

"But I don't want to get back together with him. I'm done with guys," she says, raising her voice. I flinch at her angered tone. "I completely poured my heart out to you last week and all you've done since then is pretend that I don't exist. I thought you cared about people's feelings."

"Jade, of course I care about your feelings, but I... I'm scared."

"Scared of what?" she asks, exasperated.

"What people will think, I guess. There are a lot of couples at Hollywood Arts, but there's hardly any gay couples. And I'm not even sure I like girls. I guess I just need to experiment, which is normal. Trust me, I've googled it. But I'm also really scared that your current hatred for the male race is just a phase..."

She rolls her eyes. "Why do you give a damn why anyone else thinks of you?"

"I don't know. I just do," I shrug.

She takes a small step toward me. "If you don't want to be public about this, then we can date in secret until you're ready to come out. Sound good?"

I gulp. "I guess so, but-"

"No buts." She smiles and kisses me on the lips quickly, so quickly that I have no time to even react, and then she's out the door a split second later.

I stand completely frozen and unable to move a muscle. I'm dating Jade West now. Oh my god.

* * *

**A/N: Hi peeps! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Before I end this chapter (and before you so kindly leave a review) I wanted to respond to a comment someone made on the last chapter. They said it seemed a little out of character for Tori to be swearing, but I've never made her swear out loud only in her narrative thoughts. I think we all swear in our minds. LOL. **

**Btw, I'm going to try to update every Friday now that school is out for the summer. :)**


End file.
